Power Rangers: Fury Masters
Power Rangers Fury Masters 'is the first installement of the 'Masters Era. It airs 50 episodes including a Halloween and Christmas episode. Plot. Nine thousand years ago, the sinister Jumbie Tribe forces of the Underworld led by Queen Shyira, rose up and began spreading their reign of terror, chaos and destruction across the Earth. Darkness and death filled the air and hope of freedom and peace filled the hearts and minds of mankind. After years of terror, a wizard by the name of Guam, rose up and used his magic to send the Jumbies back into the Underworld and then sealed them by planting a tree he named "The Tree of Light" over the gateway. Many years later, construction workers uprooted the "The Tree of Light" from the ground, freeing the Jumbies as they immediately began to spread terror upon the people of Coral Bay City. Master Guam awoke from his great slumber and recruited five very talented and diligent teenagers, Ryan, Noah, Luke, Sam and Alisha to protect the Earth. With new powers, weapons and Wild Zords, the five teens donned the identity of the Earth's mightest heroes, the Power Rangers. As time went by, new Wild Zords began to emerge giving the Rangers new powers to combat the devious forces that were upon them. Tired of constantly losing battles, Queen Shyira ordered her main general, General Grieves, to awaken the fierce warrior known as Xandor, the White Fury Terror Ranger. Once again out of deep slumber, Xander overwhelmed and temporarily immoblized the Power Rangers, invaded and destroyed Guam's Temple, captured and tried to sacrifice the Wild Zords for more power and even betrayed his masters, General Grieves and Queen Shyira. Xander eventually came to realise his evil ways and decided to become an acquaintant of the Rangers. With a sixth Ranger on there side the Rangers became unstoppable but this was all short lived. Queen Shyira, now fully freed from her stone prison, devised a plan to trap and kill Xandor. Before dying, Xandor gave his powers to Ryan who gained control over his Zords and his power to control air. With no more sixth Ranger, the Rangers still continued to fight the likes of evil. In the end, Shyira dueled the Rangers in her true monster form and met her death but not before destroying and consuming the Wild Zords energy which were restored after her fall. With peace once again on the Earth, a new evil awakens to stir up more trouble for the Rangers. Characters. Rangers. "Forces of nature give us your power! Fury Masters, hear us ROAR!" Allies. *Master Guam *Layla *Barcus "Buzz" Foreman Jr *Louis "Spinner" Frank *Mr. Dizzly Villains. *Jumbie Tribe of the Underworld. **Queen Shyira **General Grieves **Kamie **Druxton **Babaloo **Scrappers ***Super Scrappers ***Mega Scrappers *Seven Deadly Sage. **Xaiver (Sage of Wrath) **Jado (Sage of Greed) (33) **Lazax (Sage of Sloth) **Manaron (Sage of Pride) **Nubia (Sage of Lust) **Maja (Sage of Envy) **Glutto (Sage of Gluttony) (34) ***Monsters ****Frogoz (S1, epi. 3) ****Pango (S1, epi. 4) ****Madam LeBeau (S1, epi. 5) ****Clickster (S1, epi. 6) ****Trencher (S1, epi. 7) ****Titusk (S1, epi. 8) ****Static Bug (S1, epi. 9) ****Sinister Bloom (S1, epi. 9,10) ****Gover (S1, epi. 11) ****Captain Artto (S1, epi. 12) ****Rowdy Rudy (S1, epi. 13) ****Lady Fedora (S1, epi. 14) ****Pandora (S1, epi. 15) ****Thunderon (S1, epi. 15) ****Flygar (S1, epi. 16) ****Flarachnid (S1, epi. 17) ****Vampirus (S1, epi. 18) ****Ravery (S1, epi. 24) ****Bettliod (S1, epi. 25) ****Serpentina (S1, epi. 26, 27) ****Dark Cupid (S1, epi. 28) ****Musica (S1, epi. 29) ****Babarox (S1, epi. 31) Arsenals. Transformation Devices. *'Claw Morpher '- (5) core morphers. *'Feather Flute' - White Rangers' morpher. Weapons. *'Fury Claws '- Claws that emerge from the Rangers' gloves when in Super Fury Mode. *'Bows' *'Arrows' *'Master Daggers '- Special daggers that transforms into the Rangers' personal weapons. **Croc Jaw **Rhino Blade **Shark Hammer **Thunder Lance **Lynx Fans **Mole Drill **Kanga Gloves **Deer Antlers **Cobra Whip **Penguin Surfboard **Falcon Wings *'Super Bazookas' - Five weapons that can be summoned by the Rangers' once they're in Super Fury Mode. *'Feather Flute' - Also used as a weapon. *'Mystic Eggs' - Special eggs that contained the Mystic Powers. **Mystic Power Armor **Mystic Power Staffs - Acts as a combat weapons and keys to activate and control the Golden Lion Wild Zord. Battle Coins. Weapon/Power Boost Battle Coins *Normal Battle Coin *Weaponary Battle Coin *Booster Battle Coin *Slash Battle Coin *Mega Slash Battle Coin *Lightning Slash Battle Coin Zord Battle Coin *Crocodile Zord Coin *Rhino Zord Coin *Shark Zord Coin *Thunderbird Zord Coin *Lynx Zord Coin *Great White Zord Coin *Condor Zord Coin *Wolf Zord Coin *Mole Zord Coin *Kangaroo Zord Coin *Deer Zord Coin *Bear Zord Coin *Falcon Zord Coin *Cobra Zord Coin *Penguin Zord Coin Vehicle. *Luke's Jeep *War Horses Zords & Megazord *Wildlife Fury Stampede ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Fury Master Megazord **Crocodile Wild Zord ◆ **Rhino Wild Zord ◆ **Shark Wild Zord (Hammer-Head) ◆ **Thunderbird Wild Zord ◆ **Lynx Wild Zord ◆ *Predator Megazord **Great White Prowl Zord ◆◆ **Condor Prowl Zord ◆ **Black Wolf Prowl Zord ◆ *Jungle Fever Megazord **Mole Wild Zord ◆ **Kangaroo Wild Zord ◆ **Deer Wild Zord ◆ **Bull Wild Zord ◆ **Falcon Wild Zord ◆ **Cobra Wild Zord ◆ **Penguin Wild Zord ◆ *Mammoth Wild Zord ◆◆◆◆◆ *Golden Lion Wild Zord **Mystic Titian Megazord Alternative Combination : *Drill Master Megazord *Boxer Master Megazord *Antler Master Megazord *Sky Master Megazord *Surfer Master Megazord *Preda Drill Megazord *Preda Boxer Megazord *Preda Antler Megazord *Preda Sky Megazord *Preda Surfer Megazord Episodes. #The Great Awakening. (03/08/2013) #Fury Masters, Roar! (10/08/2013) #The Ooze Is On You. (17/08/2013) #Weapons Of Fury. (24/08/2013) #Sinister Beauty. (31/08/2013) #Zoom, Click, Scream. (7/09/2013) #Harbor Terror. (14/09/2013) #Rough and Tumble. (21/09/2013) #The Frozen Zords Part I (28/09/2013) #The Frozen Zords Part II (28/09/2013) #Subterranean. (05/10/2013) #Drawn To Life. (12/10/2013) #Rowdy Rudy. (19/10/2013) #Masquerade. (02/11/2013) #Pandora's Box. (09/11/2013) #Aerial Assult. (16/11/2013) #Feeling The Jungle Fever. (23/11/2013) #Darkness Awaken Part I (30/11/2013) #Darkness Awaken Part II (30/11/2013) #White Terror Part I: Deranged. (06/01/2014) #White Terror Part II: Predator Awakened. (07/01/2014) #White Terror Part III: Trapped. (08/01/2014) #White Terror Part IV: Betrayal. (09/01/2014) #White Terror Part V: Eclipse. (10/01/2014) #Manhunt. (18/01/2014) #Face To Face. (25/01/2014) #Kiss Of The Serpent. (01/02/2014) #Dark Love. (08/02/2014) #The Sound Of Musica. (15/02/2014) #Seven. (01/03/2014) #Prehistoric Awakening. (08/03/2014) #Race For The Eggs. (15/03/2014) #Mystic Power. (22/03/2014) #Souleater. (29/03/2014) Specials. *Who Walked Into The Pumpkin Patch. 26/10/2013 *A White Ranger Christmas. 21/12/2013 Trivia. *First Power Rangers series under the Masters Era. *First Power Rangers series to take place in an alternative dimension where no Power Rangers are present. *Different PR Universe as the original continuum. *First Power Rangers series to be Archer themed PR series. *First PR team to feature a male Yellow Ranger. *First PR team to have an African American Pink Ranger. *First PR team to have an Asian American Red Ranger. See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Fury Masters